


A Love Greater than Pizza

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, POV Vera Oberlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: Five things that Vera didn't expect to have in her life, and one thing she was she was able to surprise Scott with
Relationships: Scott Howl/Vera Oberlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A Love Greater than Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts).



#### 1.

Vera had never expected to find love in high school.

High school wasn’t meant to be a time for romance. A time for _seduction_ , perhaps, but that was part of the building of power and forging connections that made for the true purpose of those ever-important formative years. Lust was a powerful tool in domination, after all; almost as much as pyramid schemes and straight-up intimidation. And Vera was unparalleled in all three.

But then Scott happened.

Stupid, gullible, pure-hearted Scott.

His point of view was so outside of the scheming and guile that made up everything else in their world that Vera constantly found herself knocked off-balance by his enthusiastic, affable sincerity.

And from that off-balancedness came fascination.

And out of that fascination, a need to protect at all costs.

And out of that, well, love was all that there was left to follow.

And perhaps it was a slow road there, but Vera had always been glacial.

But no matter how unexpected falling in love with Scott had been, the joy that he brought was well worth it.

(The sex wasn't half bad either.)

#### 2.

Vera had never expected to move in with anyone.

Not besides Valerie, anyway. Or with a rotating cult of thralls, perhaps. But certainly nothing with a sense of _domesticity._

But then Scott had come up to her, and said that the Pack was planning on going on an extended pilgrimage to East Asia to learn more about the arts of ikebana and kung fu tea ceremony. And while he was sure that it was going to be a very good and manly time, and that the pack was excited to try Japanese pizza with mayo, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to leave.

“When I think about leaving you, my heart hurts so much I just want to cry and howl for hours," he explained. "If I actually left, I don't think that even all the pizza in the world would fill the hole in my heart."

And really, what was she supposed to say to that?

Telling Valerie was easier. Her sister grinned, said that she'd been waiting for just that day to happen, and handed over a few prime real estate listings.

The place she finally settled on was gorgeous, full of gothic architecture that would make Liam weep for beauty almost as much as the entirely art nouveau interior would make him weep at the contrast. There was a few acres of yard for Scott to run around, a basement for Vera to use for her various… _business practices…_ and plenty of living space besides.

So, no. It wasn't the home that Vera had once imagined herself living in.

It was better.

#### 3.

Marriage, Vera thought, would never be for her.

After all, Vera was a strong, independant gorgon and marriage was for the same sort of googly-eyed, weak-minded people who were _supposed_ to fall in love in high school.

Which, in hindsight, is why it shouldn't have been so surprising that Scott would get so excited about the prospect. He was _exactly_ the type.

So while the proposal came as a shock, it was easy to say yes. After all, the tax breaks were appealing. And the way that Scott lit up every time the topic was mentioned, not to mention the way his lovemaking (there was no other word for how Scott did sex) improved as the day approached… it was definitely worth it.

And then, Vera discovered the holy grail: _wedding showers_. All she had to do was send out some invitations, make some cheap hors d'oeuvres, and put up some cheesy decorations showcasing how ridiculously much Scott was in love with her, and everyone was socially required to give her a moderately expensive gift, any two of which generally covered the entire cost of the event.

She'd already scheduled five for herself, and was already looking into how she could work some into her vow renewal plans for a few years down the road.

Getting married, it seemed, was _amazing._

#### 4.

Parenthood was never in Vera's plan.

To become pregnant was to give up a lot of time, not to mention autonomy, for some parasitic creature that would greatly affect her body in irreparable ways. And that was without mentioning the very real possibility of becoming medically incapacitated in the later gestation period and needing to greatly reduce her post-partum output for months at a time as the child demanded near-constant attention to survive. 

She also, quite frankly, really didn't want to find out what any offspring between her and Scott would look like, despite Scott's insistence that all the boys would be werewolves and all the girls gorgons, like in a Muppet Christmas Carol.

But then Scott arrived home one rainy day with a tiny creature with a human body and a bird head.

"I found him in the alley, he was tiny and scared and shivering and can we keep him? I'll walk him and feed him and everything I promise!"

And, well, they both were orphans. She knew the life-changing importance that a good adopted family could bring. And while she knew _she_ couldn't provide that… Scott could.

And so it began. Scott became a stay-at-home parent, taking care of the household as Vera brought home the money and very occasionally provided company.

Their first son was followed by a changeling child, and a pink-skinned dinosaur girl, and a creature that liked to lurk in the shadows, who Scott referred to as Chadling.

Perhaps they were an unconventional family in more ways than one, but that suited all of them just fine. It was the only kind of family she could ever imagine herself having.

And if anything ever happened to any of them, well, there would be _hell_ to pay.

#### 5.

"Are you sure about this?" Valerie asked. "I mean, a flower shop is a pretty typical front for organized crime, but…."

"This isn't a front," Vera insisted. "This is an honest-to-goodness flower shop."

Valerie laughed. "You know, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you use 'honest' and 'goodness' in the same sentence?"

Vera shrugged. "Marriage does strange things to a person, apparently. But I need a clean business. For Scott's sake. And for the kids'. Clean money in, clean money out.

"Plus," she smirked. "It'll be very nice to have something above board that I can show off, entirely unrelated to all of my other business interests. A double bluff, as it were."

Valerie laughed. "Yeah, okay. That does sound more like you."

It was true, though. Vera never thought she'd have any sort of interest in legitimate business, especially when the underworld tended to prove far larger risks, thrills, and rewards. But now, it seemed entirely worthwhile.

And hey, she might not ever get entirely out of the underworld, but there was nothing wrong with a little diversification.

#### +1.

Scott was crying tears of joy as he closed the oven door.

"I never thought I'd ever make my own pizza," he said between sobs, wiping his eyes on his oven mitts. "Now I can truly be a good parent and provide for my children."

Vera gave a nod to the chef she'd called in a favour with to mentor him, who blanched, nodded back, and then ran away. Good. She was done with him anyway.

But after all the ways that Scott had managed to change her life, it was nice to know that she had the power to occasionally bring something new and unexpected to improve his life as well.

And if it meant finally having a decent slice of pizza at home? Well, she wasn't about to turn that down for anything.


End file.
